“Infrastructure-as-a-service” (sometimes referred to as “IaaS”) generally describes a suite of technologies provided by a service provider as an integrated solution to allow for elastic creation of a fully virtualized, network, and pooled computing platform (sometimes referred to as a “cloud computing platform”). Enterprises may use IaaS as a business-internal organizational cloud computing platform (sometimes referred to as a “private cloud” or a “private cloud computing platform”) that gives an application developer access to infrastructure resources, such as virtualized servers, storage, and networking resources. By providing ready access to the hardware resources required to run an application, the cloud computing platform enables application developers to build, deploy, and manage the lifecycle of a virtual application e.g., a web application, a networked application, etc.) at a greater scale and at a faster pace than before. To deploy an application, a developer, who understands the architecture of the application, must coordinate with a system administrator, who controls access to computing resources, to determine which computing resources (e.g., computing, networking, and/or storage) and/or software services (e.g., software packages) should be provisioned to support execution of the application.